


Nami White

by Alastair



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Dark, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Fairy Tale Challenge 2021, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Horror, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Seduction, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastair/pseuds/Alastair
Summary: Nami was laid in a glass coffin, and inside, she screamed.Kisses woke the sleeping princess in the stories.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fairy Tale Challenge 2021





	Nami White

Nami was laid in a glass coffin, and inside, she screamed.

She couldn’t understand how it had even happened. One moment, she was talking to a little old woman, and the next, she was on her back after biting into an apple. It was somehow caught in her throat, and yet! It just stayed there, not rotting or souring, just still a sliver of a hard apple piece stuck in her esophagus.

Wanting to cry, she could not. Wanting to wail, she could not. The idiot dwarves thought her dead, and it seemed to her a great farce, and yet, from what she heard from them, she was not sure that she would not be mistaken herself.

No heartbeat?

No breath?

Surely it meant she was dead?

But she felt alive! She still had thought in her mind! Nami could feel the breath of the air on her skin, and the beat of the little hammers as they closed her inside.

Her heart panged when she heard the sobs from outside of the glass walls.

She only knew it was glass from those cries.

“She’s too beautiful to bury!”

“Princess Nami’s too gorgeous to hide underneath wood!”

“Nothing else would honor her life but her own body!”

She might have blushed to all of these compliments, but they were idiots.

Was there anything she could do?

Days went on with their sobbing. Nami could feel the coolness of the night and the heat of the day while the sun rose and fell.

Yet it was Nami who wanted to join them in tears. Could no one tell what had happened to her? The only things she could _not_ feel - those things which had terrified her the most at first - were hunger and thirst.

Weeks went on, and not a rumble of her belly nor a crack of her throat.

At least, she would not starve to death.

Soon she heard the dwarves. “How is she so beautiful still?”

“She’s been blessed with eternal beauty!”

Except, even now, Nami screamed inside. She had had plenty of time for nothing but mad thoughts.

It had been that awful woman who had taken her step-mother’s throne!

Who was the most beautiful of all?

Who cared!?

 _Get me out of here!_ She wished with all of her heart. _I’ll do anything! Save me from my coffin or kill me, but release me from this torture!_

“What’s this?”

Nami would have gasped had she had any command of her breath, but she strained to listen. A horse’s hoof clopped on the dirt outside of her glass prison.

“It’s the Princess Nami!”

“She’s left our world, and we’ve held our guard here for months to keep her preserved.”

It had been so long since she had heard a new voice, for a moment, Nami wondered if she recognized the stranger’s voice. That was just the thought of a madwoman though.

He said, “She’s been dead for months, but she still looks newly dead. You can’t lie to me.”

“Come then, feel for her breath.”

“Come and check her pulse.”

She felt the coffin shake a bit, and fresh air hit her body when hinges that hadn’t moved for months squealed open. Nami felt hair tickle her cheek.

Ticklish, it was torture as the hair ends teased over flesh which she could not move.

“You see? You can feel no breath from her!”

“Just wait,” he said, and Nami would have held her breath had she any. He was so close that his breath touched her lips. Then a warm, rough hand took her wrist, feeling her for a pulse. She would have trembled in simple embarrassment from how close he felt in that moment, but something in her ached in the next moment.

His tongue slid out over her lips.

“I feel a faint pulse.”

Nami’s heart would have leaped, but she wanted to shriek. _The scoundrel!_

“A pulse!”

“He’s found a pulse!”

She had found one too, but it was below between her legs where she could not squirm nor reach down and touch.

He licked her cheek before he said, “Bring her to my palace!”

* * *

Nami’s mind raced, wondering, and bewildered. She could feel her body’s responding again, and yet not a muscle could stir under her command. Her coffin moved under her though. They had been traveling to the man’s home for days now.

Every night, he ordered the coffin open, claiming he was checking for her breath as well as her pulse. His breath and tongue would touch her lips, and her pulse below quickened with every touch.

What kind of man was this?

She realized though, that the dwarves weren’t doing anything about this molestation because they couldn’t see it. Too short, they could not see the man drag his lewd tongue across her lips and cheeks when he leaned over her in the coffin.

One night, he latched onto and sucked her ear.

Her body pulsed harder even in memory.

On the last night, he sucked on her lips before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. For a moment, she thought she felt her breath stir, but then he straightened, and he closed her mouth. Nami would have flushed if her blood would rise from somewhere besides her loins.

Was this it? Was her fate to be licked and kissed by this lecherous man until he passed her down to someone else when he was old and gray?

“This is the capital,” the man said. “Cover the coffin or they might ask questions. I can’t help her like that.”

Nami heard the flap of cloth when they covered her away from prying eyes. Soon, she heard gates clang open, and the small drumming of people all around them. She recognized it as the sound of a city, and Nami wondered more about the strange man.

Who was he?

Except, she heard the answer from the crowd. At first, she had thought it was unrelated to him.

But it followed them down the streets.

“It’s the prince!”

“Prince Luffy!”

“The prince has returned!”

Nami might have paled, but instead her pussy throbbed faster. Her rescuer was a prince, but he was not just any prince. This was the man she had been betrothed to before her new step-mother had tried to have her killed!

She wanted to rail and break open her coffin to rage at him, but she was only left to the rock of the coffin, the joyous cries of the people, and her swollen nether lips.

* * *

Nami was laid to rest in his chambers.

Luffy had told the dwarves, “She’ll be safe here and hidden while I search for the way to free her from this spell.”

When she heard the door open and close, she might have tried to figure out her situation more. As the hours were going on, she wondered if she could figure out how to move. She could feel her own pulse again after all. Surely, that meant something!

If she could only-

“Finally.”

She wanted to scream.

He had not left the room with the dwarves. Was he staring at her even now? Was he licking his chops in anticipation?

The coffin - having been opened every night for the past week - creaked open without having to pull out the nails.

“You’re gorgeous.”

_You’re a dirty pervert._

Nami could remember meeting him before with many chaperones. Luffy had hardly looked at her, averting his eyes whenever she came into view, and for quite a while, Nami hadn’t believed that mirror. If her own prince would not look at her, why would anyone think she was beautiful?

His lips touched hers, and he sucked onto her bottom lip, nibbling and pulling as he breathed faster.

“Princess,” he whispered, and Nami’s thoughts flipped around, confused until he continued, “I’m going to make you my sweet, sleeping princess.”

Something cupped her breast. When he sucked onto her tongue, Nami’s pulse quickened.

And yet, the man touching her now could not possibly be her prince. If he was, what had happened to change his mind?

What was this filthy man doing to her?

When his lips parted from hers, something pulled her dress skirt up, exposing her legs. She felt an involuntary shiver from the coolness of the air. Nami tried to picture the dirty prince with a lecherous grin while he looked at her bare legs, but the image was difficult to conjure. Luffy had never looked at her like that.

His hand stroked up and down her stockinged leg then, and he moaned. “Are you waking up already? Was it my kiss?”

She tried to twitch - after all, she hadn’t even shivered on the coldest of nights. However, she could not even budge a pinky toe. How was she to stop this from continuing? This seemed to be meant for their wedding night. Heat rose to her flesh though. Her body continued to betray her, reacting to how he touched her. For a wonder, however, Nami realized that she did not feel quite so mad anymore.

Luffy had changed her circumstances at the very least. She was not subject to the dwarves crying outside her coffin any longer. Every night, he had opened her world again and again even if it were for a raunchy tongue across her lips and cheek.

“If one good kiss like that does that much ... I better not kiss you again.”

Her heart ached to hear it. If only that were the reason. She suspected it had more to do with how his hand met wet when he reached between her thighs.

“Unless my kiss did this to you.”

He fondled her labia, parting her lips and rubbing up and down the folds with two firm fingers. When his fingers met above, they pinched her clitoris before twisting it slowly. Nami’s heart pounded, and her pussy throbbed against his touch.

Rough fingertips roused her body, and her mind screamed in pleasure and mortification. What was he doing to her? Was this what he had intended upon their wedding night?

Luffy thrust a finger inside, and her pussy tightened around the digit.

“Oh, yes,” he said, “I think you really did like my kisses.”

The coffin creaked, and when he pulled his finger out, her mind sighed in relief until he lifted her out of the coffin.

His chest felt like a rock against her shoulder, and his arms were corded pillars that pressed her against him. When he burrowed his face into her throat, his tongue lapped up her cheek, and her mind twittered uselessly.

It was a strange, twisted dream. It had to be!

Kisses woke the sleeping princess in the stories. She knew it was a laugh to think that a simple kiss would do the trick, but why did it have to be bedding instead?

No kiss had awakened her! It could not be, and yet, the proof was between her thighs as he laid her on something soft, and pressed his hand back against her labia. He slipped his finger within, and her body constricted instinctually.

If she were to be married at all, it seemed that she would have to endure this.

If she were to be married, it was to the man exciting her body to heightened arousal!

Luffy laved his wicked tongue up her throat, and her body dampened his digit. Nami could only constrict around his finger, but when she tried to stop, and his thrust quickened, she could not help but squeeze again! It felt like a little bit of heaven was entering her, and every movement sent her higher and higher.

“Princess, your body is perfect. Are you wet for me?”

He groped her breast then, his breath puffing faster on her neck. When he slipped between her thighs, he pulled her hips onto his lap.

As he thrust a second finger into her, Nami felt a tremor inside. Something pulled, aching when he stretched her within.

Her body ached and tightened, cording and winding deep around his fondling fingers.

Luffy tugged at her gown’s bodice, undoing the laces with one hand while he pistoned his fingers into her. Her prince moaned. “You’ve grown. You’re even more beautiful than before.”

A small part of her brain connected that with their prior meeting. She had thought he hated her for so long, and yet he said this now?

As he opened her bodice, Nami’s body shivered again, and he paused, seemingly holding his breath while his fingers stopped inside of her. Nami tried to twitch even her pinky finger, but nothing!

She wanted to stop him, tell him to wait until the wedding! It wasn’t too late to stop! Her heart seemed to be alive then though. Nami ached all over. All that touched her skin seemed to electrify her body.

“Are you waking up, Princess?”

He tugged at her bodice, and she felt her breasts pop out of their constraints. Luffy groaned and groped a breast, teasing a nipple to make it perk to his touch.

“Still nothing?” He twisted her nipple, and Nami’s body pulsed hotter. “Beautiful!”

Nami’s pussy constricted tightly around his fingers, and he started thrusting them anew.

“I - I’ll do it ... I’ll take you as mine before you wake up! Before you know how hard you make me!”

Mind racing, she began to piece more together. Luffy hadn’t looked at her because she had dazzled him too much?

The bed shifted under her when he leaned over and kissed her, sucking her lips and tongue. Her lashes twitched, but then nothing. She wanted to scream. For him or for what he was doing, it didn’t matter! She could feel again, and it was his touch!

When he pulled his fingers out, Nami’s heart raced. She knew, in the way of seeing animals in the stables at work doing it, what he was going to do.

Her body shivered again when he pulled her pussy lips wide open, and something pressed against her entrance.

“Not yet, Princess.” He eased himself into her. Luffy choked out a moan when her body contracted around the intrusion. “Don’t wake up yet! I could never! I want to ravage you until you can’t take it! So let me ... endure just a little bit!”

Nami’s chest felt tight. She wished she could scream! If she could only just blink or even smile, she wanted to tell him how him penetrating her was heaven. The small rip meant nothing. _He_ was perfect.

Her body flushed with heat. Luffy gripped her hips and stayed settled deep inside. His cock twitched, and he released a deep-seated moan of approval.

Luffy’s groan seemed to loosen something in her, and she sighed.

“Not yet,” he said again with a groan. “Just let your prince ... take your body!”

As he drew out, Nami tried to squeeze him - to suck him back inside, but then he slammed back, and her pinky toe spasmed before it managed to curl.

Nami’s pussy exploded in pleasure, and she tightened around him. It was the only thing she could do voluntarily now. She squeezed him, and he groaned before sucking onto her nipple.

“What a perfect princess! Just lie there, and take my cock!”

It was all she could do. It was all she wanted!

The hard thrusts made her mouth open, parted while she drooled from the pleasure building in her body. He controlled every angle - every plunge inside. At first, his thrusts had been that of a baseless, rutting creature, but now he thrust with intention.

If he slammed against her front wall, she squeezed him. If he pounded deep enough to kiss her womb, she sighed.

When he kissed her suddenly, Nami’s body began shaking again except, she could not explain this one. It was just as involuntary as all of the others, and yet, it seemed to stem from her pussy, where he was striking so deeply that her toes were beginning to cramp. She realized then that she could curl her toes just when the pleasure made tears form in her eyes.

Nami’s body spasmed uncontrollably, contracting around her prince when he pummeled into her body.

“If - if you’re awake, I’m sorry! I want you! I want your pussy to never stop cumming!” He panted to her lips. Luffy thrust deeper with a grunt, and something hot shot into her before being pumped out as he kept thrusting. “Here’s our children!”

Her body tightened again, and her eyelashes fluttered. Nami’s lips parted more, and a rasping gasp escaped.

Luffy kissed her, sucking on her lips and tongue while he pressed her against him. Her head tilted back, and then finally ...

The apple piece tilted just so, and she coughed, turning her head to spit it out onto the blanket.

When she turned back, opening her eyes to see her rough prince freeze over her. His cloak had been thrown aside, and his vest and shirt were unlaced and wide open to show his broad chest while his cock was still buried deep in her. Nami’s dress was a wild disarray, still half on as her bodice was pulled down to reveal her bosom while her skirt and petticoats were shoved to her waist.

She slowly smiled before closing her eyes.

“My prince ... I think I’m a little sleepy still. Would you make me some more children?”

With a groan, Luffy thrust again.

On their wedding night at the reception, Nami whispered into his ear, “Would you follow me to bed, my prince? I’ve drunk an awful lot of this champagne.”

_The End_


End file.
